growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Items
This page features a listing of every item in Growtopia. Refer to the Recipes page for splicing combinations. For Android : Player's items are stored in : "/mnt/sdcard/Android/data/com.rtsoft.growtopia/files/cache/items.dat" Solid Tiles Tiles which have a state where they cannot be passed through by any means. Dirt • Lava • Rock • Bedrock • Wood Block • Portcullis • Bricks • Mushroom • Mystery Block • Death Spikes • Grey Block • Black Block • White Block • Red Block • Orange Block • Yellow Block • Green Block • Aqua Block • Blue Block • Purple Block • Brown Block • Steel Block • Small Lock • Big Lock • Huge Lock • House Entrance • Olde Timey Radio • Note Block • Signal Jammer • Music Box • Evil Bricks • Golden Block • Crystal Block • Polka Dot Block • Rainbow Block • High Tech Block • Non-Solid Tiles Tiles which can be passed through or by in some form. Main Door • Door • Cave Background • Grass • Sign • Daisy • Pointy Sign • Crappy Sign • Danger Sign • Dungeon Door • Wooden Background • Window • Glass Pane • Wooden Window • Portcullis • Wooden Platform • Rock Background • Painting: Yerfdog • Painting: Dink Duck • Brick Background • Poppy • Rose • Bush • Flowery Wallpaper • Stripey Wallpaper • Toilet • Bathtub • Wooden Chair • Wooden Table • House Entrance • World Lock • Signal Jammer • Boombox • Cuzco Wall Mount • Bed • Disco Ball • Checker Wallpaper • Fireplace • Rubber Ducky • Cannon • Bubble Wrap • Picket Fence • The Darkness • Robot Wants Dubstep • High Tech Wall • Magic Bacon Wallpaper Audio Tiles Tiles which play unique audio when interacted with. Sound: Toilet • Mushroom • Bathtub • Fireplace • Rubber Ducky • Cannon • Bubble Wrap Music: Boombox • Olde Timey Radio • Disco Ball • Note Block • Signal Jammer • Music Box • Robot Wants Dubstep Technical/Nonstandard Items Items and tiles with special functions. Blank • Lava • Main Door • Door • Fist • Sign • Pointy Sign • Crappy Sign • Danger Sign • Dungeon Door • Wrench • Portcullis • Gems • Death Spikes • Mushroom • Small Lock • Big Lock • Huge Lock • House Entrance • World Lock • Signal Jammer • UPDATE_STORE Consumables Items which disappear on use. Items here with a Seed equivalent have a chance of dropping one when used. Blueberry • Grow Spray Fertilizer • Devil Horns • Golden Halo • Mud Glob • Das Red Balloon • Blueberry Pie • Valentine • Candy Heart • Perfume • Freeze Wand • Fire Wand • Curse Wand Equipment Clothing items which can be worn on your player character. Hair: Red Hair • Baseball Cap • Top Hat • Brown Hair • Spikey Hair • Afro • Ski Cap • Blonde Bombshell • Red Riding Hood • Hot Head • Brainwave Capacitor • TV Head • Fairy Crown • Froghat • Rooster Hat • Santa Hat • Long Black Hair • Purple Mohawk • Messy Brown Hair • Long Brown Hair • Ninja Mask • Rainbow Wig • Pirate Hat • Shirt: Green Shirt • Tuxedo • Green Blouse • Purple Bikini Top • Red Coat • Fairy Dress • Referee Shirt • Santa Vest • Saturday Night Vest • Ninja Vest • Checkered Pajamas • Tie Dyed Shirt • Face: Shades • Cyclopean Visor • Biker Stache • Shallot Mustache • X-Ray Specs • Gold-Rimmed Glasses • Big Glasses • Burglar Mask • White Beard • Snorkel • Monocle • Eyepatch Hand: Briefcase • Sword • Just One Boxing Glove • Pickaxe • Fairy Wand • Flashlight • Diamond Ring • Heartbow Back: Fairy Wings • Jetpack • Sack O' Joy • Feet: Brown Shoes • Boots • Patent Leather Shoes • Ruby Slippers • Fairy Slippers • Asbestos Boots • Ninja Slippers • Peg Leg Pants: Jeans • Sexy Boxers • Black Pants • Green Skirt • Purple Thong • Fairy Skirt • Santa Pants • White Bellbottoms • Ninja Tights • Cargo Shorts • • Fishnet Stockings